The CRC for Schizophrenia is a multidisciplinary organization of scientists conducting research and development of diagnostic, assessment and treatment methods and providing core research services to independently funded projects comprising psychobiological studies of etiology, course and outcome and biobehavioral treatment effects on schizophrenia and other serious mental disorders. A heuristic vulnerability-stress-protective factors conceptual framework of schizophrenia guides hypothesis-driven research and, in return, is informed by project findings. Longitudinal studies are multidimensional in determining the interplay of genetic, developmental, neurocognitive, socio-behavioral, family, and psychophysiological factors on psychopathology and psychosocial functioning. The CRC consists of core labs that provide direct and consultative research services to integral and affiliated projects in areas of diagnosis/psychopathology, family processes, cognition/psychophysiology/neuropsychology, behavioral assessment and social skills, psychopharmacology, and methodology and statistics. Core labs also conduct research and development on instrumentation and pilot studies in promising areas, resulting in applications for independent, extramural support for new projects. Priority in the CRC is given to the development and validation of innovative and integrated drug and psychosocial treatment and rehabilitation interventions that are designed from knowledge gained through studies that identify predictors and correlates of course and outcome of schizophrenic disorders. Research is conducted with quality assurance procedures that maintain rigorous, reliable, and ethical pursuit of data through Center-wide, criterion-based training of assessors, audits, peer consultation, and monitoring. Research training is carried out with pre-and postdoctoral and visiting clinical research fellows through apprenticeships with CRC faculty. In the past five years, more than 50 fellows received training at the CRC, many of them continuing to collaborate with the CRC after launching their research careers elsewhere. Cross-validation, replication and dissemination of research methods and novel treatments is accomplished through collaborative studies with other investigators throughout the USA and the world. Adaptation and utilization of CRC findings are promoted among mental health clinicians through workshops, publications, manuals, and video-assisted treatment modules to bridge the gap between research and practice.